


Just An Experiment

by ChromeMist



Series: Charming Sides Of Life [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In the rain prompt, Tumblr: mlweeklyprompts, Witch Marinette Dupain-Cheng, naga/siren Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: Marinette has something new for Luka to test for her. To bad he's not really awake for it.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Charming Sides Of Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691251
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Just An Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I was going to do a weekly prompt, but my helpful friends on the LBSC discord were so encouraging... This is part of 'A Charming Kind Of Duet', but it's not totally necessary to read...though I encourage you to give it a look! I'm probably going to make a series out of these little side pieces..witch Marinette and half naga/siren Luka are too cute and demand a lot of attention. Enjoy!

Luka loved his girlfriend, really he did. There's almost nothing in the world he wouldn't do for Marinette if she just asked. But there were times when she got so hyper focused on a project that she forgot that communication was a thing. Like right now.

Jagged had kept the band in the studio all night and into the early hours of the morning. Luka counted his lucky stars that he was only half siren. Full sirens were notorious perfectionists when it came to their music. And no amount of bitching and moaning from the members (or bribery from Penny), was going to deter Jagged from getting the song prefected right then and there. But they had finally gotten the song to where Jagged deemed it 'acceptable for now' and were let go from the studio. Luka has made a beeline for the bed the second he stepped through the door. He had barely registered Marinette's workroom light on, only realizing that's where she was when he finally flopped face first down onto the empty mattress after getting his pajamas on.

It felt like he'd just fallen asleep when he was being shook awake by an excitable Marinette. She was babbling about something in her rapid paced way and tugging him up off the bed. Unfortunately for Luka, his brain decided not to wake up upon his girlfriend's request. So still half asleep, Luka sluggishly rose from the bed. Not a word of what Marinette was saying got through the sleepy fog that he was still in. But he figured that if they were in danger, Marinette could take care of it while he tried to wake up.

After some twists and turns and a trip down the elevator with Luka being led by the hand, Marinette paused at the front doors to their apartment building. Luka blinked sluggishly and curled his toes into the carpet. ' _When did it start raining, and why am I barefoot_?' Before he could try and form a question, Marinette was shoving something long into his hands and then shoving him out the door.

It wasn't until he was standing outside in the freezing rain that he woke up. ' _What the Hell_?' Luka blinked his now clear eyes owlishly at Marinette through the glass door. She pantomimed with both hands a sort of pumping motion, one fist moving back and forth to her other fist. Still unclear what she wanted and becoming soaked from the rain, he shook his head. She rolled her eyes and opened the door enough to yell out at him.

"Open the umbrella dumb dumb!" She then shut the door and hopped from foot to foot, looking at him anxiously.

' _Oh_!' Finally his brain caught up. The little bunny hops she was doing was her usual 'I'm testing something on you and i can't wait to see if it works' dance. Luka looked down at the pink umbrella he held in his hand, and then opened it up.

The rain stopped pelting down on him as he raised it over his head. Warmth suddenly washed over him, chasing away the cold of the wind and rain. Luka looked up at the inside of the umbrella and saw the glowing sigils of Marinette's signature heating charm. She must have super charged the charms because he could feel the heat all the way down to his bare feet. Which was wonderful because his scales were *freezing*. He could feel his hair and clothes begin to dry as well.

Luka looked up when he heard a tapping sound on glass. He saw Marinette, still hoping from foot to foot, giving him the impatient 'well how is it' gesture. Luka smiled and have her a thumbs up. As he walked back to the doors, he watched her clap while jumping up and down, clearly excited by the news if her wiggling was anything to go by. His smile grew fond. God he loved her so much. One of these days, he was going to get the courage to marry that little witch. Until then though, he settled for opening the door and grabbing her arm, pulling Marinette squealing under the umbrella with him.

"Luka!" She laughed, squeezing up against him as far as she could to avoid the rain from hitting her back.

"What?" He asked not so innocently. "You should test it out too." He tightened his arm around her waist while he leaned down, resting his forehead against her. "But in order to do that..." He trailed off, then grinned wickedly. Marinette tilted her head in confusion right before Luka lowered the umbrella from above them.

Marinette shrieked as the freezing rain poured down over them. Luka laughed, holding onto his squirming girlfriend. He dropped the umbrella in favor of gripping her thighs and hoisting her up, holding her up so she was slightly above eye level with him. Luka grinned up at Marinette as she pouted down at him, her arms going seeing his neck for support.

"You mean jerk!" He could only chuckle and kiss her pouting lips. She turned her head so the next kiss connected with her jaw. "No! Mean jerks don't get kisses from their thoughtful girlfriend!"

"Then that just means I get to kiss you as much as I want, since you won't kiss me." He replied and did just that, peppering little kisses on her cheeks and neck and nose. By the fifth peck, Marinette couldn't hold back her giggling. She gave in and kissed him properly on his lips, running a hand through his wet locks and running it down till she was cupping his cheek. They both pulled back and leaned their foreheads against each other again.

"Okay, I kinda deserved that for throwing you outside, I guess." She relented.

"Just a little." Luka agreed. "I was half asleep up until you threw me out here. I had no idea what was happening. You know I'm happy to help you test out your products, but maybe do it when I'm actually awake?" He lowered her to the ground, then bent to pick up the umbrella and return it to it's position over their heads. Warmth immediately washed over them again.

Marinette looked up at the glowing sigils and scrunched up her nose. "That's really hot. Is it okay for you?"

"It's actually perfect for me." He looked down into her tired eye as she started muttering to herself about less charge and ingredients for human use. "When was the last time you slept?" Marinette only blinked up at him, a blush blooming on her cheeks answer enough for him. "Not since yesterday morning, got it. Okay. Upstairs and to bed with you!"

"But-" Marinette tried protesting. Luka placed his pointer and middle fingers against her lips and shushed her.

"Bed, Marinette. I'm still tired, and you've gotta be exhausted. No more burnout, remember?" Her blush deepened, but she relented.

Luka closed the umbrella and led her inside. Parroting earlier, Luka now maneuvered a quickly drained Marinette through the halls and up to their apartment. He was right though. As soon as her head hit her pillow, Marinette was out. Tikki hopped up into the bed as well, curling herself into a ball near Marinette's head.

Luka climbed in behind her, snuggling up to her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. As he lightly nuzzled his nose into her hair, her thought, ' _yeah, definitely marrying this woman soon_.'


End file.
